Kisses Like That
by ladyinthelake55
Summary: Yuki askes Towa for help with a problem, but perhaps he shouldn't have done that when Towa kisses him and it's not what Yuki wants at all...! -- here I said I wasn't writing boy/boy anymore.... *sigh*


Mmmkay. So here we go. First Kaikan Phrase fic ever. EP! ME SCARED! *hides*  
  
(Note: I've only seen the first 12 episodes so if something is later revealed about the character's lives that I do not know, please don't hold it against me.)  
  
(Second Note: Yuki/Santa isn't my favorite pairing, Yuki/Towa is, which will become obvious.)  
  
(Third Note: Uh oh... I can't remember some of the characters names! X_X)  
  
(Fourth Note: Please try to ignore the simplicity of this story -- remember, it's my first, and my first in any fandom is simple, sweet, and explicitly cheesy/unrealistic.)  
  
(Fifth Note: Don't own it - Don't sue - It'd waste your time!)  
  
Sometimes it seemed the worst to have a very competitive spirit.  
  
Of course, no one's competitive spirit could match Santa's, on the outside anyway, but Yuki's was rather large, even if not to that extent.  
  
And if not about the same sorts of things.  
  
He was already such a disappointment to his family by continuing with the band.... How could he disappoint his father any more?  
  
He couldn't lie, either, that was even more dishonorable. He couldn't run away from his problems, he had to face them, show a little character.  
  
This certainly wasn't the way to do it, though, sitting around and beating his head against the wall with so many unspoken words....  
  
Perhaps...Towa...would know...?  
  
  
  
Yuki pulled Towa back for a minute as the others ran up ahead, Santa laughing his loud, obnoxious laugh, to grab some food after the session.  
  
"Yes, Yuki?" Towa asked in his slightly 'feminine mystic' manner, as Yuki liked to think of it.  
  
"Towa, I know...we know...I figured...I...."  
  
Well, if this wasn't difficult. How did one go about telling someone else that they knew they were homosexual when the someone had never come out and said it? What if Towa was just feminine? Hell, who was he kidding! Of course Towa was gay! But still....  
  
Towa just gave him a confused look.  
  
"Towa, I cannot be anything but blunt.... You are homosexual, correct?"  
  
Towa seemed completely taken aback by this accusation and giggled a little high-pitched nervous 'feminine mystic' giggle.  
  
"Yuki...."  
  
"Either you are, or you aren't, tell me one way or another because I need your help!" Yuki growled in frustration and defeat.  
  
Towa softened. "Yes, Yuki, I suppose you could call me that...."  
  
Yuki in turn softened to his hurt eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so...cold."  
  
Towa waved it away with a nonchalant hand that Yuki knew he didn't mean.  
  
"I just.... I think I'm in love...and I don't know where to turn."  
  
Yuki saw something that looked like jealousy or anger flash through Towa's eyes momentarily, but as soon as he thought it was there, it faded away.  
  
"In love with...?"  
  
"In love with...Santa...." he whispered the words; for they hardly seemed real, and saying them aloud possessed a quality he never imagined they would.  
  
Then he was sure he saw jealousy flare up in Towa's eyes, but Towa put a kind, understanding hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I understand, Yuki, how it is to love someone who would never return your affections."  
  
Yuki was stunned. "What?"  
  
"Do you think he'd love you back?" Towa asked, shock in his voice. "Santa?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"How long have you been friends, Yukifumi? Don't tell me you were going to tell him! Are you so willing to destroy a friendship that way?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"I was expecting to see that you'd question your sexuality, but Santa? No.... No, he wouldn't. It would be so terribly out of character, I cannot see it at all."  
  
"Well...why not?" Yuki demanded, trembling with rage at this point.  
  
Santa had to love him back! He *had* too! He wouldn't have wasted all this time obsessing over him if he wasn't going to love him back!  
  
"Yuki, do not be disillusioned by your love for him, for there are some things so much better standing right in front of you, you understand? Things that are definite, not guesses."  
  
Looking back on it, Yuki wondered how he missed the obvious implication.  
  
"Disillusioned...?"  
  
Towa touched his cheek and looked up into his eyes, brushing it softly with the pads of his fingers.  
  
"Yuki, I.... I don't know what to tell you...." he murmured as he leaned over and kissed his chin.  
  
Yuki was, to say the least, stunned, but yet, he didn't make a move as Towa kissed then his lower lip.  
  
Slowly, Towa's lips caressed his open, and Yuki was powerless. Not only was he paralyzed with shock, but it would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy the gentle kisses. Rarely had he ever been kissed so sweetly, or at all, in truth, but he knew he couldn't keep up this game, and he pushed Towa gently aside.  
  
"No...."  
  
"No what?" Towa asked, put down by his protest. "You didn't...?"  
  
"I don't love you, Towa...."  
  
Towa's face was downcast, rejected.  
  
"I know you don't, Yuki, but it never hurts to try...."  
  
Yuki walked away, leaving Towa there, alone, but if he stayed any longer, the whole mess would merely become more confusing.  
  
  
  
Yuki, dazzled and confused, finally decided to confront the main problem and get that out of the way. There was no point in worrying about dishonoring his family if there was no way for him to dishonor it.  
  
That was how he found himself standing at the door to Santa's apartment, hesitating on whether or not to ring the doorbell, or to just leave.  
  
Without feeling it at all, he raised his hand and touched the doorbell. It took a few moments, but Santa opened the door and smiled his wide, friendly smile, calling out his name and welcoming him in.  
  
Yet something was terribly wrong and Yuki was shocked when he realized what it was.  
  
Santa had been crying.  
  
"Santa...." Yuki whispered as he leaned against the wall, watching Santa climb into his couch, babbling about something or another and picking up a half-eaten slice of pizza.  
  
"Hm?" he looked up at his friend, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
It took Santa a minute to comprehend, and then he asked promptly what in the hell Yuki was talking about.  
  
"That you are crying over...?"  
  
"Shit no...." Santa muttered under his breath. "Not her...."  
  
Yuki positioned himself closer to the couch, trying to catch all the quiet words that were coming out of his mouth.  
  
But he said nothing else.  
  
"Santa, I don't mean to push you, but I'm worried for you...."  
  
"Why?" Santa suddenly glared, looking up at him, his eyes sparkling rage and jealousy. "Why do you care about me anymore? You have Towa to concern yourself with now, you have Towa to take care of, why aren't you with him right now, taking care of him like a fucking baby?!"  
  
Without thinking, Yuki smacked his best friend across the face, and then gasped silently when he realized what he did and how tears slowly rolled down Santa's perfect face.  
  
"Santa...." he whispered, dropping to his knees before him. "Forgive me...? I...I didn't mean to hit you.... I wasn't thinking.... I was just...."  
  
"Why should I?" Santa growled softly. "Why should I believe anything that's coming out of your mouth? It wouldn't hurt so badly if you'd said something earlier, but Yuki.... I went back to make sure you were coming and you and Towa...kissing.... I.... I've been humiliated, disgusted, hurt before, but nothing like this.... You'd think I'd learn that everyone sneaks around behind my back. I'm not worth a confrontation."  
  
Yuki felt lower than dirt as he slowly wiped at Santa's tears with the thick pads of his thumbs.  
  
"No, Santa, you've got it all mixed up, and I don't blame you, just please don't cry. I never asked Towa to do such a thing, he just.... I asked him for advice, he told me to stop running after what I could not obtain and then kissed me, as if he thought that I would fall for him in that instant, but he said something else, advice that I'm about to follow."  
  
Slowly, carefully, Yuki leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Santa's lips. The lips that have haunted him at night, the lips that have called to him every time he saw his face, the face of his best friend, and his most beloved.  
  
He leaned back and let his eyes fall to the carpeting.  
  
"I know you don't love me, Santa," he whispered, "but it never hurts to try...."  
  
Santa let his hands trail through Yuki's hair, winding it in his fingers before jerking his head up so that he could look him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know what makes me believe you," he said, leaning down and giving Yuki a kiss on one high cheekbone, "but I do. Maybe it's because you're my best friend and you've never lied to me before," he continued, with another kiss on the other, "or maybe it's because I'm fucking madly in love with you," he ended, pushing his lips onto Yuki's in passion that Yuki had never before dreamed could be.  
  
Yuki stroked the hands that twinned with his hair, kissing back, battling with Santa for lust and love, until finally neither could take it any longer and they pulled apart, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I want you to believe me, Santa," Yuki finally spoke, "because I want to be kissed like that from you all the time."  
  
"Good," Santa replied as he threw Yuki onto the floor and jumped down on top of him with a goofy grin. "Because I'm gonna kiss you like that all the time!"  
  
Owari! ^_^  
  
3 Izora Jade Issac 


End file.
